Belonging?
by Britannia Cheshire Cat
Summary: What if you don't feel like you belong to your family? Well, Arthur Kirkland goes through a bit of a tough time with his brother, Allistor, that he has just had enough. He sends a brief message to Gilbert Beilschmidt of how he feels which makes the Prussian want to act. Rated T for minimum abuse and swearing. PrUK/PrussiaxEngland.


_**(Author Note: This is a piece I did for my English class and so far it is a one shot. The name of the piece is not defined yet, so please feel free to suggest names for it. Please Review and all that jazz!**_

_**Also, I do not own Hetalia or its smexy characters. If I did, they will be real and I would forever stalk England, Romano and the BTT! I do own the plot though)**_

**(Arthur's point of view)**  
Curl up in the corner and cry. That's all I can do for now. Nobody wants me and I'm useless. I look at the door from the corner in the dark room. I watch the glow around it from the light on the other side. I wait for one of the shadows to come and comfort me, but they torment me with their voices. I hug my knees and cry. I feel weak, unloved. When did the world go against me? When did I become pointless?

A light flashes by my side. I look at it as it flashes again. I stare at my phone, as if I'm waiting for a call. Waiting for someone to care and hear my tears. I wait, yet I know nothing is going to happen … It never does, yet I stare, hoping … Wishing …

A tear rolls down my cheek as I give a sad smile. What am I thinking about? I'm the black sheep of Europe. Who would love me? Francis doesn't, no matter how much it looks like it, he doesn't.

… I wonder if they have noticed that I'm not there. Pfft! Who am I kidding? They wouldn't notice. They never do.

The light flashes again. I stare at it, then reach for it, opening it and start writing a text. '…. Sitting in a room like an emo with death or running away hanging on the mind. I hate it …'

Sent to Gilbert Beilschmidt.

I place the phone down and I wait for a reply that I know will never come. I stare at the door again. I am surrounded with people, but I feel so alienated. Especially from my brothers who I thought loved me …

*flash back*

"Allistor! Please stop this-!" I receive another punch to the face. He has been drinking again … I can smell it on his breath. I try to run, but he stops be and throws me to the wall. I cough and cringe at the hard impact and the punch to the stomach that follows. Tears start to flow and I try my best to stop them. I don't want to be seen as weak. I don't want to be different. I don't want to be alone.

I feel the red liquid flow from my broken nose and split lip. Allistor glares at me and spits at me when I'm on the ground. He leaves me and closes the door behind him.  
I curl up and let the tears flow as no one can see them. They flow more when I straighten my nose. All I feel now is pain.

*end of flash back*

As I stare at the door, my phone's light flashes faster and vibrates. I look at it for a few seconds before picking it up and opening it.

One new message from Gilbert Beilschmidt.

I open the message and read it. 'Please don't hurt yourself *phone hug*'

I re-read the message, checking if I read it right first time. Is he actually concerned for me?

A small smile graces my face and a few tears fall down. At least someone out there cares for me. I continue to re-read the message, my spirits and mood lifting a little each time. I reply to his message. 'Thank you Gilbert *small smile*'

I hold my phone to my chest, being careful to not cause any more pain to myself. To know that someone cares about me in this world brings warmth to my heart in this cold, lonely room. I hug the phone and close my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**(Gilbert's point of view)**

I'm sitting on the couch at my little brother's house, relaxing and watching TV with my awesome bird friend, Gilbird. We are watching my brother's secret stash of videos whilst eating popcorn. He would kill me if he found us watching it, but we watch it anyway.

I pause the video and get up to get something to eat from the kitchen. Gilbird flies around my head and I get him one of his bird treats as well. When I reach the kitchen, I notice my phone was flashing. "Look Gilbird! The awesome me has a message!"

I open the message and almost drop my phone. He's joking, right? I've known Arthur for years, but never have I heard him this depressed. Even when we were pirates, he was never this down. He was always strong and he was the most feared pirate on the seas! Fick! He was even wanted dead in every country! Even his own.

I reply to his message, hoping inside (for some reason) that he is not serious. After the message is sent, I wait for his reply. God, even if it was going to take all night just to wait for his reply, I was going to wait for his response. It's the only way how I can find out if he is serious or not.

Gilbird sits by my hand on the bench, looking up at me worriedly. He is a smart bird. I try to give him one of my awesome smiles to show him that I am ok, but I know that he doesn't believe it. It's like he can see through my barrier.

When I receive a message, I instantly pick up the phone and open the text. 'Thank you Gilbert *small smile*'

"Eyebrows is serious Gilbird. God … I wonder what got him so down."

As I think about what might have caused Arthur to get so down, I walk around the kitchen, making a nutella, lettuce, avocado and nachos sandwich for myself as Gilbird watched me from his spot on the bench. I go through a possible list of things and people.

Francis? But then, what would he have done to get him this depressed. He doesn't tease him that bad.

Alfred? No. He can be annoying but he cares for Arthur. They use to be brothers after all.

Hang on. What about his brothers? Especially Allistor. He treats Arthur more like a punching bag at times instead of a brother, and he does drink a lot.

Gilbert took a bite from his sandwich and got the car keys with Gilbird following close behind. He forgot all about the TV as he walked out the door, locking it. All he worried about at the moment was Arthur. A jerk he might be, but he was still a slight friend and co-worker.

Gilbert got into the car and started the engine, driving towards Arthur's house. He remembered where Arthur lived because he was only a block away from where Francis lives, and he and his friends, Francis and Antonio, sometimes play around with him by annoying him and teasing him. Gilbert gave a small laugh, remembering the good times they had. Arthur really wasn't that bad, but he was at least more mature than the 'Bad Touch Trio'.  
Gilbert pulled up at Arthur's house, exiting the car with Gilbird on his head as he walks to the front door and knocks.

No response.

Gilbert knocked again and this time, Allistor opened the door with a cigarette between his lips and reading glasses on. Gilbert gave his usual awesome smile to him. "Guten tag Scottie! Is Arthur around?"

Allistor raised an eyebrow and looked behind Gilbert, expecting to see the rest of the Bad Touch Trio. "Whaur yer friends?"

"I came alone this time Scottie. Sorry to disappoint you. Can I come in still? I'm after Arthur."

Allistor stepped to the side to let his friend in and pointed to the stairs. "He's probably up the stairs." When Gilbert had walked in, Allistor closed the door and went back to the lounge room to continue reading his book. Gilbert shrugged and ran upstairs, looking for Arthur, his worry kicking back in. Gilbird had to fly after him in order to avoid falling off.

Gilbert almost frantically checked every room on the first floor just to find Arthur, even calling out every now and again. When it came to the last room, Gilbert almost kicked the door down. God! Why did the Kirkland's have to live in such a large house? As Gilbert opened the door, he saw Arthur curled up on the ground in the corner of the dim lit room, holding something to his chest, his short blond messy hair covering his face. He walked over to him and knelt down beside him, looking him over. "So I was right then …." He sighed and picked the sleeping Brit up bridal style and proceeded to take him downstairs. Gilbert called out to Allistor, trying not to wake Arthur at the same time. "Found him!" Allistor didn't look up from his book and waved. "Hae fun." And with that, Gilbert left with a sleeping Arthur and his trusty awesome friend, Gilbird.

I took Arthur home with me and when we reached my little brother's house, which I share with him, I noticed his car out the front. Then, I remembered the TV. "Fick! He's going to kill me!" Just then, Arthur stirred a bit. I looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes. "Kesesesese. Guten tag Eyebrows." Arthur groaned and closed his eyes, leaning on the door. After a while, he snapped his eyes open and looked at me. "Wh-What the bloody hell is going on? Where am I?" He started to ask questions and he was loud about them. I tried to tell him everything, but he couldn't hear my awesome voice (which annoyed me a bit), so I used the only way I could to shut him up. I leant over to the passenger's seat and I kissed him. I felt him tense up and could clearly see his jade green eyes widen in shock as he stared into my ruby red ones. Just as I felt him relax and kiss back, I moved away and looked at him. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his cute confused face. Now I see why Francis is so interested in him. Arthur just looked at me more confused and blushing slightly. "Wh-Why did you d-do that?"

"You were asking too many questions Eyebrows, so I had to shut you up one way. Besides, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you."

Arthur blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him before he could say a word. "And you are at mine and Luddy's house because I was worried about you. How could I not be after the message you sent me?"

Arthur went to speak again but was interrupted once again, but this time by my angry looking brother Ludwig, tapping on the car window. Shit … He found out what I was watching.


End file.
